vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lobotomy Corporation
For detailed information about this series, visit the Lobotomy Corporation Wiki. Summary Lobotomy Corporation is a Korean indie monster management game created by PROJECT MOON. It features the eponymous corporation, an energy producing company which extracts energy from a variety of monsters called "Abnormalities". The player plays a new manager, who works at one of the many facilities of the company. Their job is to manage several departments of employees working towards the containment and energy extraction of several Abnormalities. Power of the Verse The verse is decently powerful, with even some of the weakest monsters being Large Building level, and with the strongest of them reaching City Block level. However, the verse really shines with its hax, with most of the cast possessing mind manipulation to various degrees, including resistance to it and the ability to ignore said resistance. It also features death manipulation, reality warping and other hax on this level. Explanations The verse treats damage into separate categories. RED, WHITE, BLACK, and PALE. RED damage is any damage that can harm an Employee whether by punching, striking, shooting, using magical attacks, flames, and even viral infections. WHITE damage typically handles attacks aimed at the mind and even soul manipulation. BLACK is a combination of the previous two and also has a tendency to ignore conventional resistances to the previous. PALE is death-based attacks that ignore any sort of resistances previously mentioned. As a result, only RED and BLACK damage rely on AP, as WHITE and PALE are purely hax abilities. Calculations Lobotomy main AP and speed calc. Scales to all characters. *Mach 64|High Hypersonic+ for all *2.04 *10^10 joules or 4.9 tons|Large Building for all *1.93 *10^10 joules or 46 tons|City Block for Meat Lantern, WAW, and above Bonus Lobotomy Calcs. *1.36 *10^11 joules or 32.63 tons|City Block for WAW and above *2.88 *10^11 joules or 68.88 tons|City Block for Alephs only *Mach 66|High Hypersonic+ for all *1.11 * 10^10 joules or 2.64 tons|Large Building for casual feats of Alephs Lobotomy Energy calc. Being evaluated Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Saikou The Lewd King *Aridwolverine *Ciruno Fortes *Jiangshi1 *Alexcar3000 *Junkoposter Opponents Neutral TheAmazingMetalMario Characters EmployeeLoboCorp.png|'Employee'|link=Employee (Lobotomy Corporation) Sephirahs Netzach PortraitV01 (1).png|'Netzach'|link=Netzach ZAYIN Abnormalities ArmyInBlackPortrait.png|'Army in Black'|link=Army in Black OneSinArtFull.png|'One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds'|link=One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds TETH Abnormalities BeautyandtheBeastPortrait2.png|'Beauty and the Beast'|link=Beauty and the Beast CheersfortheStartCrop.png|'Cheers for the Start'|link=Cheers for the Start LOC Complete Food.jpg|'Complete Food'|link=Complete Food MeatLanternPortrait.png|'Meat Lantern'|link=Meat Lantern Old_Lady.png|'Old Lady'|link=Old Lady Ppodae.png|'Ppodae'|link=Ppodae LittleBirdPortrait.png|'Punishing Bird'|link=Punishing Bird Scorchedgirl.png|'Scorched Girl'|link=Scorched Girl VoidDreamPortrait.png|'Void Dream'|link=Void Dream HE Abnormalities DerFreischützPortrait.png|'Der Freischütz'|link=Der_Freischütz FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesPortrait.png|'Funeral of the Dead Butterflies'|link=Funeral of the Dead Butterflies LaetitiaPortrait.png|'Laetitia'|link=Laetitia Schadenfreude.png|'Schadenfreude'|link=Schadenfreude SingingMachinePortrait.png|'Singing Machine'|link=Singing Machine TheChildofGalaxyPortrait.png|'The Child of Galaxy'|link=The Child of Galaxy TheSnowQueenPortrait.png|'The Snow Queen'|link=The Snow Queen WAW Abnormalities BackwardClockPortrait.png|'Backward Clock'|link=Backward Clock BigandMightbeBadWolfPortrait.png|'Big and Might be Bad Wolf'|link=Big and Might be Bad Wolf BigBirdPortrait.png|'Big Bird'|link=Big Bird BirdofJudgementPortrait.png|'Bird of Judgement'|link=Bird of Judgement DimensionalRefractionVariantPortrait.png|'Dimensional Refraction Variant'|link=Dimensional Refraction Variant ExpressTraintoHellPortrait.png|'Express Train to Hell'|link=Express Train to Hell FieryBirdPortrait.png|'Fiery Bird'|link=Fiery Bird FoodChainWorm.png|'Food Chain'|link=Food Chain LittleRedPortraitEncyclopedia.png|'Little Red Riding Hood Mercenary'|link=Little Red Riding Hood Mercenary Red_Fixer2.jpg|'Red Fixer'|link=Red Fixer Theburrowingheaven.png|'The Burrowing Heaven'|link=The Burrowing Heaven TheKnightofDespairPortrait.png|'The Knight of Despair'|link=The Knight of Despair Thequeenofhatred.png|'The Queen of Hatred'|link=The Queen of Hatred WhiteFixerPortrait.png|'White Fixer'|link=White Fixer YangPortrait.png|'Yang'|link=Yang YinPortrait.png|'Yin'|link=Yin ALEPH Abnormalities ApocalypseBirdPortrait.png|'Apocalypse Bird'|link=Apocalypse Bird ArmyInBlackEscape.PNG.png|'Army in Black (Breaching)'|link=Army in Black BlueStarPortrait.png|'Blue Star'|link=Blue Star CENSOREDPortrait.png|'CENSORED'|link=CENSORED EternalMealWorm.png|'Eternal Meal'|link=Eternal Meal MeltingLovePortrait.png|'Melting Love'|link=Melting Love NothingTherePortrait.png|'Nothing There'|link=Nothing There TheClaw3.png|'The Claw'|link=The Claw Goddelusionbutrendered.png|'The God Delusion'|link=The God Delusion TheMountainofSmilingBodiesPortrait.png|'The Mountain of Smiling Bodies'|link=The Mountain of Smiling Bodies Thesilentorchestra.png|'The Silent Orchestra'|link=The Silent Orchestra WhiteNight.png|'WhiteNight'|link=WhiteNight Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Doujinshi